1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stop block device of a measuring tape, more particularly to a measuring tape capable of retracting the tape and increasing the buffer of stopping and blocking effect to prevent the shear force produced by excessive retracting speed. An improved structure of a stop block button constitutes a stop block effect by pressing down the button to improve the life of the measuring tape and the safety to user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a traditional measuring tape usually has an internal tape wheel having a concentric spiral flexible bracket coiled at the center of the wheel and a ruler coiled around the exterior of the wheel. A flange is disposed at the front end of the ruler, and the central section of the flexible bracket of the tape wheel sleeves through the central axle on the left external casing. A buffering stop block is disposed at the front end of the ruler, and latched into the front end of the bottom of the left external casing, and the other side of the buffering stop block is latched into the front end of the bottom of the right external casing. The right external casing has screws installed into the screw hole for securing the central axle at the left external casing and fixed onto a pillar to constitute a measuring tape. The operation of the traditional product is to pull the ruler of the measuring tape to an appropriate length for measurement. After the measurement is completed, the front end of the measuring tape is released and the ruler of the measuring tape will be retracted since the measuring tape has a coiled flexible bracket (with an action similar to the winding) and gives a powerful automatic retracting function. The longer the ruler is pulled, the faster is the retracting speed. If the measuring tape is made of metal plate, then it may cut the user""s hand very easily. It definitely cause inconvenience for its use. Furthermore, if the retracting speed is too fast, the end of the ruler will impact on the buffering member with a large force. In general, the structure of the conventional buffering member usually does not have a good buffering effect, and thus cause the front end of the measuring tape to fall off, and makes the measuring tape unusable.
To make the measuring tape more convenient to use and practical, the inventor of the present invention with many years in the related field performing a series of researches and developments to enhance the stop block device of the measuring tape, and finally succeeds to invent the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stop block device of a measuring tape, and such stop block device has a button for pressing downward to constitute a stopping and blocking effect in order to enhance the buffering effect and reducing the impact of the retracting ruler, and improve the safety and life of the measuring tape.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.